


snuggle rear

by kevinpricetheprophet (kurtbasticn)



Series: 10 Day McPriceley Writing Challenge (Random Word Generator) [2]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, In-character crack, Internalized homophobia mention, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Random Title Generator, Supportive Connor, a hint of angst, rupaul mention, sleepy kevin, smitten connor, soft kevin, sweetheart connor, the straight mormons are uneducated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtbasticn/pseuds/kevinpricetheprophet
Summary: “You sir, are homophobic.”Kevin blinked. “Okay, Con.” He then rolled back over.-or; a one shot based on a random word generator's 2 word suggestion "snuggle rear"
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Series: 10 Day McPriceley Writing Challenge (Random Word Generator) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705375
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	snuggle rear

**Author's Note:**

> twitter; bryancolllns  
> ig; gordonramsoy  
> tumblr; twinkhades
> 
> talk to me about mcpriceley.
> 
> -
> 
> hi!! this is part 2 of my 10 day random word generator writing challenge. 
> 
> i forgot to mention that this will be done one day a week, not ten days back to back. i have no idea how you amazing writers are able to do that!! 
> 
> this is NOT beta'd, so i apologize in advance for any careless grammar errors! i just wrote a seven page research essay i deserve to write some silly mindless crack fluff !!

Kevin Price has a cute backside. Connor McKinley likes to spoon it. 

It began in Uganda. 

After Arnold banned turning it off and Connor admitted his feelings to Kevin, their relationship morphed into something more than platonic. They tried to hide it from the rest of the missionaries, Mormons can be less than receptive, but in the months that followed they soon came to realize that these guys are their _friends_ , and they were all pissed at the church for sending them to Uganda anyways, so they all learned to come to terms with their relationship eventually.

That first night that they finally gave in and slept in the same bed, a small twin mattress in Kevin and Arnold’s room with Arnold staying with Nabalungi, they started dozing off with Connor laying flat on his back with Kevin tucked up under his arm. Kevin’s head was resting on his right pectoral, arm slung lazily over Connor’s stomach as he snoozed. 

Connor couldn’t sleep.

Who could fall asleep lying on their back? That’s one of the most uncomfortable positions to fall asleep in. You move into that position naturally after your consciousness is gone. 

He wanted to lay on his side, but he had an _entire_ Kevin Price laying on him. 

So, he rolled over. Pushing the other boy over onto his back as Connor was finally content lying on his side. 

Kevin grumbled, and stretched slightly before rolling over onto his side as well. 

This was the perfect opportunity for Connor to spoon his boyfriend for the first time. They were facing the same direction and Kevin was curled up so snuggly. 

Connor giddily scooted forward, putting an arm over Kevin’s stomach and pulling the boy back onto him, pressing his face into that soft hair and his groin up against that perfect behind and--- 

Kevin whines and wiggles belligerently, elbowing Connor in the ribs and kicking his legs. 

Connor lets out an ‘oof!’ and reers back, flopping onto his back and rubbing his sore rib. 

“Get off me.” Kevin mumbles sleepily, scooting away from Connor. 

“Why?” Connor pouted, turning his head to glare at the back of Kevin’s. 

“M’a cuddler, not a cuddlee. I don’t like having someone on me.” the brunette explains, in a way that leaves no room for Connor to continue the conversation. Kevin’s not as much as a rebel as one may think. In fact, he’s usually asleep by nine thirty. (Connor isn’t complaining. Beauty sleep, and all that.) 

Connor scoffs lightly. He can’t imagine someone not wanting to be held. Connor _loves_ to be held. He’s a cuddler _and_ a cuddlee! 

“Kevin Price.” Connor says in his mission leader voice. “Accept my cuddles, you demon.” 

The lump of exhaustion groans and wiggle-whines once more in retaliation, “I am not gonna let you hold me like some girl, Connor.” 

And-- there. The sleepy troll revealed important information with that comeback. Connor isn’t tired anymore.

He smiles widely, sitting up on his elbow and reaching over to grasp Kevin’s shoulder and pull the boy down to lie flat, to look into his pretty brown eyes. 

“You sir, are homophobic.” 

Kevin blinked. “Okay, Con.” He then rolled back over. 

“No! Listen, dork.” Connor chuckles, repeating his earlier motion and pulling Kevin back down. 

God, that pout is precious. Connor loves him so much. 

“You don’t want to be seen as the girl in the relationship. You think being the big spoon is more masculine. Frankly, it’s taught homophobia and a misogynistic stereotype. Geesh Kev, you’re offending both gays _and_ women by not letting me spoon you.” 

Kevin raised an eyebrow, “Why do you know so much about this? You hid your sexuality for years.” 

Connor playfully rolled his eyes, “Uh yeah, that's why I know so much about it. Do you know how many hours I spent on the internet scowering through gay media to find a cure for it? I know more gay facts than RuPaul!” 

“Who?” 

That statement earned Kevin a kiss on the forehead. “No one.” 

Kevin huffed and looked up at the ceiling, shifting uncomfortably. “I mean, something Elder Church said today made me doubt myself.” 

Connor frowned slightly and brought his hand up to card through Kevin’s soft, ungelled hair. “What do you mean?”

“Well, um,” Kevin cleared his throat to distract himself, clearly conflicted, and then sighed. “A joke about gay sex or whatever came up, and Poptarts had to explain to Arnold what topping and bottoming is. It was really awkward.”

Gosh, Connor is glad he wasn’t there for that conversation. 

“And then, well, Church like smirked at me or something and said ‘we know you’re not bottoming in your relationship’. And it freaked me out because we haven’t had sex yet! And we never decided who would… do that. So, I guess, I realized I have to fit into that… top role or whatever for you.” he shrugged. 

Connor let out a large cackle, causing him to slap a hand over his own mouth to prevent the sound from carrying too far to the other Elders. “Oh, Kev. Baby.” 

He gently pushes Kevin over onto his side again, earning him a grumble from the taller boy, and he positions them to where Connor is, once again, spooning Kevin, arm thrown over his stomach and face buried in his neck. 

“I’m gonna have to talk to Elder Church about respect. And about misogynistic stereotypes! There’s no woman in a gay relationship.” Connor scoffs at the mere idea of it. He really needs to sit down and have a talk with his straight missionaries. 

“Hey, Kev?” Connor mutters after a while, getting a soft hum in reply. “You wanna know something cool about a gay relationship?”

He’s got his chin hooked over Kevin’s shoulder now, thumb drawing little mindless patterns into the soft skin of his boyfriend’s bicep. 

“What?”

“There’s no girl in the relationship, because it’s two guys.”

This pulls a soft giggle out of the back of Kevin’s throat. He’s tired again, Connor can feel it in the way he’s soft and pliant and letting Connor hold him. 

“I like pink because it’s pretty, and I like to dance because it’s my passion. I don’t act feminine because I want to bottom, that’s ridiculous, I do it because that’s _me_.”  
They lay in silence once more, and Connor’s almost asleep when he hears Kevin’s voice once more. 

“So, I don’t have to do that if I don’t want to?” It’s small, and hesitant. Kevin knows nothing. 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, Kev. Plus, we don’t have to worry about that right now. We have all the time in the world to be together. We aren’t going to rush into sex, or whatever. We’ll discover what we like and don’t like in future, okay Elder Price?”

Kevin responds with a sleepy “I love you” and a slight scoot back to press his body up against Connor’s. 

Ah, yes. That lovely backside that Connor has been wanting to spoon all night. 

They fall asleep together. 

And they’ve slept every night in that same position ever since. 

(And in the morning, mission leader Elder Connor McKinley gave his Elders a very stern talking to on the dangers of spreading harmful misogynistic stereotypes.)

(And they all hated it.)

(Kevin loved it.)


End file.
